Innocent Words Act III: Life After Hogwarts
by Boho Bytch
Summary: Is there life after graduation from Hogwarts for Oliver and Emilia Wood, of course there is...and all will be told within.. *UPDATE* Upcoming Chapters will include the Battle of Hogwarts :
1. Hawaiian Heaven

Innocent Words Act III  
  
Author: Captain Cornflake II  
  
Chapter One: Hawaiian Heaven Part One  
  
A/N: Well….it's finally here, Part Three of Innocent words, here comes the honeymoon. Several scenes will be cut or just not written because one, the rating, two I can't be bothered/can't write said scenes to save my life and three, well there is no three, enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer  
  
I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling/Warner Bros does. I own Em and any other original characters.  
  
The first shards of sunlight that signalled a new day came floating in through the windows, silhouetting the couple still asleep in bed.  
  
Oliver yawned and woke up, rubbing his eyes as he stretched his arms to the ceiling, he glanced lovingly at the other sleeping form still clamped to his side.  
  
Heh, the things they had done last night, it made him blush now to even think of it. He pulled on a dressing gown over the navy boxer shorts he was wearing and padded downstairs.  
  
He heard a soft clink of a cup in the kitchen so he figured his mum was already up.  
  
Fiona was milling around the kitchen, brewing up a nice strong cup of tea when her beloved son decided to make an appearance. She put her head on one side when she noticed the very ruffled hair, the mouth-half-open/vacant expression look, and the one thing that stuck out the most was the several love-bites on his neck.  
  
"Well, looks like you had a good time last night…" she half-laughed, sipping on her tea.  
  
"I tell you...what she can't do with two hands, I don't wanna know about…" he replied, putting both hands in the air for a moment, "Wait, I shouldn't have said that…"  
  
"Yeah..." breathed Fiona, who was now slightly freaked out.  
  
"Oh man, I'm knackered…" he sighed, putting his head in his hands.  
  
"Well, don't forget you've got flights to catch today…"  
  
"Oh yeah, man are we going to be knacked when we get there"  
  
"Where is Em?"  
  
"She's still asleep...I think" said Oliver, waving a hand in the direction of the stairs.  
  
At that precise moment however, Em had woken up with a start, and glanced bleary-eyed around the room. Man had last night been one wild-ass night. When she noticed she was on her own, she slipped out of bed and pulled on a satin kimono.  
  
She stood at the top of the stairs for a few moments, spying on the conversation between Oliver and his mum. She stifled a laugh and made her way downstairs into the kitchen.  
  
"Morning…" she grinned, sliding her arms around his waist and resting her cheek in the middle of his back as he sat at the bench.  
  
"Geroff…" he groaned playfully pulling her to his side.  
  
"What? Can't your missus give you a hug now?" she teased, pinching his cheek.  
  
"Yes she can, but not on my back, I much prefer seeing her face…" he arched an eyebrow and gave her a quick kiss.  
  
"You know…I was just like that with your father when we first got married…" teased Fiona, boiling the kettle again…  
  
"Only with bigger hair…" replied Oliver, having seen a picture of his mother then.  
  
"Quiet you…" she said, swatting at her son's head.  
  
"Hey I'm only telling the truth…" laughed Oliver, sipping on his tea.  
  
After the newlyweds had consumed their breakfast, they set about packing some suitcases for the honeymoon they had to set off for in a few hours time.  
  
At 1:30 that afternoon, the couple arrived at Gatwick airport for the first lengthy flight they had to endure on the way to a paradise fortnight away from it all, away from the grief of losing a parent and away from the grief of losing a child an nearly losing the person closest to you besides your parents.  
  
"Ooh I'm gonna miss you…" Fiona half-cooed as she gave Oliver a huge hug.  
  
"Mum…I'm only gonna be gone for two weeks…it's not like I'm going forever or anything…"  
  
"I know…but like I said yesterday…no matter how old you get…you're still my baby…even thought you're a real grown-up now.."  
  
"Yeah…" he said, puffing out his chest slightly, "I'm a big man now mum…I'm a married man…" he said, putting an emphasis on the word married.  
  
Fiona gave him a small smile and ushered him away to the check in point, "Go on…get yourselves away, have fun…enjoy the sunshine…I'll go watch from the café"  
  
"Fiona…we still don't know how to thank you…we really don't" said Em, hugging her mother-in-law.  
  
"Don't worry about it…you can thank me when you get back, now go...or you'll miss your flight."  
  
The couple wandered off, through the check-in point, through security and into the lounge, where they put their feet up with a cup of tea until boarding opened for the first flight to Denver.  
  
"You know what it is? I'm knackered already…" sighed Em, as she propped her feet up on the short-legged table in front of her.  
  
"Ah…well get your sleep now…cause you are gonna need some energy when we get there..." teased Oliver, arching an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh ho…I am am I?" she smiled, leaning on his shoulder, "And why might that be?" she asked in a naïve tone.  
  
"Well…." He grinned innocently and slipped a hand further down her back until it rested lightly on her rear end, she squeaked slightly and blushed heavily, she glared at him with a small smile on her face, "What? Can't a man feel his wife's bum once in a while?"  
  
"Yes he can…" she moved closer to him, "But not in public…"  
  
He made a puppy dog face and pouted at her, but he was cut short when boarding opened for their flight, they were quickly in their seats and preparing for take off. Em sat back and smiled as the hostess demonstrated where all the exits were, and how to put on the life jackets…they also thankfully mentioned that there were bags available to be sick in.  
  
The take-off was no problem at all, but once the plane levelled out and reached it's optimum height, Em began to feel the effects of flying 500mph at 35,000 feet up in the air…for something like nine hours.  
  
"Oh jeez…" she moaned, leaning forward, with the sick bag under her face, "How much longer are we gonna be on here?"  
  
"Um…five hours….don't worry you'll be ok…" he half-cooed, rubbing her back  
  
"Ugh…doubt that…" she groaned as she threw up again, she wiped the corner of her mouth, and thankfully at that moment, the drinks trolley appeared and Em ordered her favourite, vodka and coke on ice. Oliver glanced at her as she mixed the beverages together.  
  
"What? If we're gonna be here for so long I might as well be a little sedated…." She sighed and flopped her head back.  
  
By the time the plane landed at Denver International Airport, Em was fast asleep on Oliver's shoulder. He shook her until she seemed moderately awake; she stretched her arms high above her head and let out a loud yawn before collecting up her things and getting off the plane.  
  
Em shielded her eyes from the early evening American sun as the passengers were ushered into the main building, as they reached the lounge type area, Em and Oliver collapsed heavily into a pair of rather soft chairs.  
  
A large, well-built Texan man wearing a Stetson glanced up over his paper and saw the exasperated expressions on their faces:  
  
"Long flight huh?"  
  
Oliver looked up suddenly, "You could say that…"  
  
"Your accent ain't local…where you from son?" asked the man, trying to be generally friendly.  
  
"Northern Scotland" started Oliver,  
  
"Northern England…" piped up Em, drawing her eyes level with the Texan man's.  
  
"Long way away from home aren't you? So you're off some exotic location on vacation ah guesses"  
  
"Well actually…" groaned Em, rubbing her eyes, "It's out honeymoon…and we're off to…"  
  
She was cut off when a rather irritated looking American Airlines rep showed up, looking rather stressed out:  
  
"Hi there I'm Nikki…I'm with American Airlines…is anyone in here due on a flight with us to Honolulu in an hour and a half?"  
  
Oliver and Em, plus a few others raised their hands…  
  
"Oh…well I have some bad news, your plane has been delayed in California, some problem with luggage or something or other….and there will unfortunately be a delay of five hours…I'm sorry for any major inconveniences caused…"  
  
She swept away in the blink of an eye.  
  
"Dammit!" cursed Em, slapping her hand into her leg,  
  
"It's alright…we'll get there eventually…I hope…" Oliver said softly, kissing the top of her head.  
  
"Nothing ever seems to go smoothly when we're travelling does it?"  
  
"Yeah it does…what about last summer?"  
  
"What about the screaming kids on the coach?"  
  
"Ah…you do have a point there.." he trailed off, pulling her into his chest. "I wonder how Elizabeth is coping…"  
  
"Eh? Who's Elizabeth?"  
  
"Going into her seventh year…" said Oliver carefully, emitting the school's name, especially in front of all these muggles, "Seems to know you…big fan…"  
  
"Oh…that Elizabeth…how do you know her, besides the fact she was at the wedding?"  
  
"She came into the grounds one weekend looking for a summer job…and she got one"  
  
"Doing what?" asked Em, suspiciously raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Um…training our cheerleading squad…"  
  
"Cheerleading squad? Since when did we have a cheerleading squad?"  
  
"Since Frank got back from Florida and told us how much cheerleaders did for team morale over there…"  
  
"Yeah and I bet the teams over there were all guys…"  
  
"Well yeah they were…but Frank thought about all that…and there will be male cheerleaders as well…although they will be well out numbered by the girls…"  
  
"Yuh huh…" Em arched an eyebrow at him and folded her arms across her chest.  
  
"Awww….don't worry…you know I love you…" he teased, playing a stray strand of hair that was hanging from the bunches in her hair.  
  
"I know you do…I'm just being childish…" she sighed, leaning on his shoulder.  
  
"Nah…it's understandable….all those girls running around…in short skirts…" he trailed off and faked a dreamy expression.  
  
"Oliver!" scolded Em, slapping him in the arm; "You are such a git sometimes!"  
  
"I know I am…" he teased, laying an arm around her shoulders…  
  
Five hours later, and after much apologising from several American Airlines representatives, they were finally on the plane to Honolulu, and by now it was nearly midnight local time…Em yawned as she found her seat, and glanced at her watch, which was still on London time, she turned to Oliver, who was almost asleep:  
  
"You know it's breakfast time tomorrow at home…" she said sleepily.  
  
"Is it…what time is it here?"  
  
"Midnight…and it's…about ten in Honolulu…"  
  
"Oh man…" he groaned, rubbing his eyes, "C'mon...lets get a bit shut eye…" he pulled Em so she was laying her head on his chest, she fluttered her eyelids until she could keep them open no more, they were both asleep quickly after take-off.  
  
They awoke when the old man from New York who was sitting next to Oliver nudged him slightly and warned him that they were coming in to land, the couple groggily clung to their seats as the plane seemed to bounce in every conceivable direction as it skidded to a halt on the runway.  
  
"Phew…thank god for that…" sighed Em, as the seatbelt light finally went off and they were allowed to leave the plane, the captain's voice was telling them the local time and temperature:  
  
"Welcome to Honolulu ladies and gentlemen…the local time is four AM, and the weather outside is beautiful, the temperature is 68 degrees, and for you British among us, that's 20 degrees Celsius…"  
  
Em blinked slightly as they took their first steps outside into the Hawaiian dawn, the sky was still dark, but near the ground in the distance were the first signs of the rising sun, every hue of pink and red were able to be seen in the horizon.  
  
"It's beautiful…" Em said breathlessly, stepping slowly towards the main airport building, yawning and stretching as she went…  
  
An hour later, at 5am, Oliver and Em finally reached their hotel, The Pacific Beach Hotel, right on the beachfront, fantastic looking building it was, and upon check in they found out that not only did they have an ocean view, but they had an ocean view, from a penthouse suite...Em was shocked at the generosity of bother hers and Oliver parents, she found a note from them in the room reservation, she yawned slightly as she read it:  
  
"Hoping you haven't had too much trouble getting here, well enjoy the view, we know you'll like it…" the paper was signed by all four parents, Em smiled slightly and folded the note up as a tanned looking young porter came and offered to show them to their room, on the seventh floor.  
  
A/N: Im gonna finish it there for now ladies….will continue with part two as soon as I can…INNOCENT WORDS IS BACK BABY!! 


	2. Hawaiian Heaven Part Two

Innocent Words Act III  
  
Author: Captain Cornflake II  
  
Chapter Two: Hawaiian Heaven Part Two  
  
DISCLAIMER  
  
I do not own references made to HP and co in this chapter.I do however.own any made-ups.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~--~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~  
  
The young porter showed the two to their room, dragging their luggage behind him, which to his surprise was incredibly light, but he said nothing, as it wasn't really his place to make any comment about a guests things.  
  
"Here we are sir.madam," he said politely, opening the door to their room and pulling their cases inside.  
  
Oliver stepped slowly inside, admiring every little detail of the room, every flower in every vase, the delicate white curtains, the soft feel of the carpet under his now bare feet, the scent of the ocean breeze flowing through the windows.  
  
"Cheers mate..." he tipped the porter with half a hand, seeing as he had the now sleeping Em in his arms, the door was shut quietly behind them as Oliver wandered waveringly into the bedroom, a clean, breezy white cover on the bed, thin white curtains hanging from the four poster hangings.  
  
He lay Em down on the soft bed and wandered out onto the balcony, where he inhaled the sweet scent of the morning breeze that flowed through the palm trees, along the ocean and among the flowers.  
  
"Hey.." he heard a voice say as a pair of arms snaked themselves smoothly around his waist, he took her hands into his own and caressed them gently.  
  
"Hey gorgeous.how are you?"  
  
"Knackered.but glad we're here.to see all this." she looked out the window.  
  
"Well.we are here.we are alone.in a big hotel room.in an exotic location.and did I mention we're all alone?"  
  
"Yes." she whispered, standing on her toes, arms around his neck, kissing him deeply, "I do believe you did."  
  
She shrieked and laughed as he picked her up and lay her down on the bed, hands slowly wandering up and down her upper half and outside thighs, making her shudder and deepen the kiss they shared.  
  
**30 minutes later (coz I suck at sex scenes as u all know)**  
  
The couple lay side-by-side underneath the thin covers that merely silhouetted the shapes of their bodies.  
  
Em's head lay in the crook of Oliver's arm, her finger and arm resting across his chest, fingers slowly making idle circles on his stomach..  
  
"Y'know, considering we both have jet lag.that was incredible.."  
  
"Yeah.." He sighed breathlessly, kissing the top of her head.  
  
"Hey Ol? You don't think we've rushed into this do you?"  
  
"Well it's a bit late for that isn't it?" he laughed, running his hands through her hair.  
  
"Just.I heard someone saying at the wedding that they thought we were too young."  
  
"Em.what have I told you about listening to idiots like them.besides.who gives a rats arse what anyone else thinks.I love you."  
  
"And I love you too."  
  
"Right, so who cares what any other bugger says about us babe."  
  
Em merely sighed and smiled contentedly as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.  
  
The next two weeks flew by in a flurry of surfing, shopping, relaxing, candle-lit dinners for two, sunbathing, swimming, and very bad karaoke.  
  
After the fortnight was up, it was time for the couple to vacate the room and head for the large port on the far west side of the island, for the two day leisurely cruise across to California.  
  
Em looked of the ship in front of her, the Pacific Princess, a fine looking liner, but with an oddly ominous feeling about it as the passengers filed patiently on the gangplank and on the docks.  
  
"I've seen bigger" she said coyly, leaning on Oliver's arm.  
  
"I know, me too, but hey, why should we care about the size anyway? We'll be back at home in five days time, back to the stadium, back to what we do best."  
  
Em grinned wickedly as Oliver kissed the top of her head and slipped an arm around her waist.  
  
They boarded the ship fairly quickly and were soon settled in their cabins, drinking what they assumed to be posh French champagne.  
  
The days of the cruise seemed to drag by, as the waters of the sea below them slowly ebbed and flowed past the ship.  
  
At dinner on the third evening, which was to be at precisely eight o'clock, Em and Oliver got to a table very quickly so as to have a good view of the entertainment that would be on during the meal.  
  
Behind them, sat a family who were travelling with five children, most of whom were under ten years of age, most of whom spent the entire meal making a general nuisance of themselves.  
  
But the youngest, a baby of no more than four months old, stayed quiet throughout the entire meal, until in the middle of the entertainment, when it let out a high-pitched cry that half shook anyone within a five feet radius. Em in particular was none too happy, as she covered her ears with her hands and Oliver took delight in the little one, playing with its toes and generally making it giggle.  
  
Em sighed and attempted to swallow the lump that was forming in her throat, she turned her head slightly, just to catch a glimpse of the little baby.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
(March/April that year, just about when Em was finding out she was pregnant.)  
  
Em stared in half horror, half elation at the little white stick in her hand, with the thick blue line running right through it. It wasn't sinking in, no matter how many times she looked away and then looked back at it, the result wasn't changing. She was pregnant; there was another life, growing inside her right now. a tear rolled down her cheek as she thought about the consequences of this discovery.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
A tear rolled down Em's cheek, the same side it had back then, except this time it was one of sadness and pure depression, the baby behind them gurgled happily as Oliver tickled its toes.  
  
Em pushed her seat back and ran out of the dining hall, leaving Oliver sitting there, totally confused as to what had made her so upset.  
  
"What's wrong with your girlfriend?" asked the woman holding the baby.  
  
"I.I forgot about that." he trailed off, staring at the doorway.  
  
"It must have been something bad for her to run off like that."  
  
"It was.she uh..she found out she had a miscarriage six weeks ago.kinda still a bit of a raw memory for her.damn I should have remembered." Oliver scolded himself for being so damned insensitive.  
  
"Maybe you should go after her then.." The woman suggested, and with that, Oliver too stood, giving the woman nothing but a smile before leaving the room, trying desperately to find Em.  
  
And find her he did, right at the back of the ship, on the wrong side of the rails, looking down into the freezing cold ocean below.  
  
"Em..come on back over here.." He spoke slowly, trying not to scare her.  
  
"Just stay there.I just want to be on my own..go away.." She finished quietly, turning her eyes back to the dark abyss.  
  
"Ok.I'll just sit here then.til' you decide to come back over here.where you'll be safe Em.Look I'm sorry I forgot.its just that these past two weeks have been so good I guess it just.slipped my mind.I'm sorry.I know it still hurts.."  
  
"You're damned friggin' right it does, do you have any idea what it's like to wake up after all those weeks just laying there.to find out the one thing you've wanted since you were little has been snatched away from you?"  
  
"No.." he said, hanging his head and resting against a bench on the deck.  
  
"There precisely, no you don't..so don't you go telling me to come back over there and it'll all be alright because it won't be.it'll never be alright.that thought is always going to be there.nagging away in the back of my mind.bugging me for the rest of living days.."  
  
Oliver was then silenced; he knew she was right, he knew he didn't know what she was going through, but he knew what he'd gone though when he found out.  
  
"Em look.I love you right.I really do.but I gotta tell you I felt really bad when you lost the baby too, I felt like it was my fault for not being there for you.to keep an eye on you.to protect you..I still blame myself now.."  
  
Em glanced slowly over her shoulder and looked at him, head hung, really feeling genuinely bad,  
  
"Its not your fault."  
  
"Well it's not yours either, it's just one of those things that happens.its just really unfortunate that its happened to us while we're still so young.but you know that means we've still got the rest of our lives to try again.." He spoke beseechingly to her, silently praying inside that she would come the hell back over the edge.  
  
"Oliver." she said quietly, he looked up and saw she'd turned around to face him.  
  
"Em come on.come here.come on babe." she spoke frantically, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her back over the edge, once completely over the rail, Oliver fell back onto the deck, clinging Em to him, who burst into shuddering sobs.  
  
"Ssh.ssh.sh." he whispered lovingly, one arm on her back, the other hand in her hair, "It's alright...you're alright..I've got you..you're ok."  
  
"Oh gods.I'm so sorry.Oh I'm so sorry Oliver.can you forgive me for being so selfish?"  
  
"You're being selfish sweetie...it hit you the hardest.its understandable that you be upset like this."  
  
He spent the rest of that evening comforting and calming her..until the breaking of the following dawn.  
  
A/N: Review..review..review..sorry its been so long. 


	3. Unable To Stay, Unwilling To Leave

Innocent Words Act III: Life After Hogwarts

Author: Moon Chaser 1986

Chapter Three: Unable to Stay, Unwilling to Leave

DISCLAIMER

I do not own any rights to Harry Potter and any Harry Potter related stuff :P I do however, own Em and this story so ner

* * *

The following morning, the captain announced that they would be coming into port that evening, which cheered Em up somewhat. She was pleased they'd be setting foot on land soon they would be back at home, back in training…back to normal.

"Hey.." Oliver said quietly as he sat down beside her on the sun deck.

"Oliver, look I uh…I want to apologise for yesterday…I shouldn't have been so…so awful…and horrible to you…you didn't deserve it.."

"No…if you mention that one more time and apologise for it…. I'll have to slap your bottom madam.." he smirked, putting an arm around her shoulder, squeezing her arm softly.

Nothing more was said about the whole affair for the rest of the day, and they chose to take a long nap before dinner, as a strong storm rolled in all around them.

By the time the dinner bell rang, rain was bouncing more than three feet off the deck.

Em looked out of the window as people bustled about behind her at the buffet, "Jesus…I've seen rain come down this hard before.." she said quietly, pressing her open palm to the glass.

"Ah c'mon Em…soon we'll be back in good old London…and then it'll be proper British rain.." quipped Oliver, patting her on the shoulder and turning her towards the buffet.

Dinner went by in near silence, Em couldn't help but feel worried by this sudden storm above them, and something bad was coming with it she just knew…

* * *

After dinner, Oliver covered Em's eyes with his hands and led her towards their room, her giggling softly the whole way, "What are..." She paused as she nearly tripped up, "…What are you up to Mr Wood?"

Oliver gently nudged open the door with his foot and walked Em a few scant steps inside before nudging the door closed again, "ok…ready?"

"Of course.."

He lifted his hands from her eyes and let her blink for a few moments before she took in what he'd done to the room, "oh…Oliver…"

She looked around, mouth slightly agape as she broke into a smile. He'd decorated the floor toward the bedroom of their suite with white rose petals…

"It's beautiful…" she whispered softly, turning around on her toes to kiss him tenderly.

He smiled softly against her kiss, leading her gently along the flowery trail towards the bedroom, reclining her lithe frame gracefully towards the bed when the room suddenly shook, and he brought her back towards him, holding her tightly against his chest.

Em clung tightly to him for a few moments, looking around with a faint sense of fear showing in her eyes, "What…the hell was that?" she said suddenly, breaking the silence that had fallen around them.

* * *

Oliver remained silent even after her question, still holding her close with an iron grip.

"Stay here…I'm going to find out what happened.." she said worriedly, leaving the room and heading down the hallway.

It was only five minutes later after sinking down to sit on the edge of the bed that Oliver's brain actually registered that Em had left the room, "oh hell…" he cursed under his breath, running out into the hallway and tearing away in the direction he hoped she'd gone.

Bolting straight past the doors to the sun deck, Oliver paused and had to do a double take. He peered through the glass as the entire hallway shook around him.

Pushing the door open, he yelled to Em as she stood on the rain sodden deck, "Em! What the hell are you doing out there?"

Em turned slightly, just enough to be able to look at him, rainwater dripped from her nose, her ears, chin, and just about everywhere it possibly could drip from.

"I told you something bad was going to happen!" she called back, gesturing to where the radio antennae had once stood, but now, it was laying sideways not ten feet in front of her, hanging halfway overboard.

Oliver's jaw dropped as he stepped half numbly out onto the deck, "Holy…Jesus…" he whispered, grabbing Em around the shoulders as lightening struck the deck about six feet in front of them.

The sheer force of nature's wrath knocked them both clean off their feet as the deck snapped in two, sounding out a sickening groan of metal as the destruction ran deeper into the ship than anyone could have ever imagined.

"We gotta get out of here!" yelled Oliver over the booming sound of the thunder in the skies above them.

* * *

As they ran back inside, people were beginning to come tearing out of their cabins in terror, having seen the lightening and heard the groan of the ship and felt the whole vessel lurch forward violently.

Panic was evident on every single face that passed them by as everyone rushed towards the lifeboat deck, children screamed as they got separated from their parents in the crowds, husbands and wives clung to one another as they fought their way in the direction of the doors.

Oliver held on tightly to Em's hand as he pulled her along behind him, his mind focused on one thing and one thing only, getting them both the hell out of there and onto a lifeboat safely.

When he looked back however, Em was nowhere to be seen…his hand grasped desperately around to see if he could find her, but nothing, "Em! EM!" he called out, hoping she might pop up and fight her way to him, but she didn't…

* * *

Meanwhile, Em had been forced back over into the maze of corridors that led people to their rooms, and she was beginning to panic, she could hear a loud gurgling sound behind her, which could only mean one thing, the ship was flooding, rapidly…

Adrenaline coursed through her veins as she looked around at her quickly fading options, doors lay in every conceivable direction around her, but the most obvious one was jammed shut and people hurrying for the lifeboats were crushing up against it as they fought their way out.

Choice and sense deserted her, and were replaced by an overwhelming want to survive.

She rushed this way and that, checking what seemed like hundred of doors to try and find an escape route outside…

Running down another corridor, Em began to lose all hope of ever escaping, water was beginning to gather around her ankles, and she knew she couldn't swim very well.

"Oh god...oh jeez...oh crap..." she panted, running for another door at the end of the corridor and hoping this would be the one to lead her to escape.

She turned the doorknob and was swept backwards by a wall of water which carried her back to where she'd started.

Em coughed and spluttered as she was thrown against a wall, and screamed when she realised she was being pinned by a body, a poor young woman who hadn't been too lucky...

She pushed the body away from her and stumbled through the now knee high water until she found a stairwell, and fought her way up the stairs, slipping a few times on the way, but crying for a brief moment of joy as she burst out onto the lifeboat deck.

* * *

Oliver looked back towards the ship from the lifeboat he'd been ordered to help on when he saw Em bursting out onto the deck, "EM!" he yelled, watching her run for the remaining lifeboats, "EM!" RUN!"

Em was running as fast as her tired legs could carry her when a middle aged man ran smack into her from the side, sending her flying through the gap where a lifeboat had sat just five minutes ago...

She screamed at the top of her lungs as she fell, panic setting in as she plunged into the blackened depths beneath her...

* * *

A/N: Bwah ha ha ha ha...it's been almost what three years since i updated this and I'm leaving you all hanging :D I'm evil i know...but you all love me really :D 


	4. A Building Panic

Innocent Words Act III: Life After Hogwarts

Author: Moon Chaser 1986

Chapter Four: A Building Panic

DISCLAIMER

I do **NOT** own Harry Potter or any related products, all such rights belong J.K Rowling and Warner Brothers Pictures.

I **DO** however, own Em, so ner :p

* * *

Em felt her heart leap into her mouth as she fell towards the water, and for what seemed like an eternity, but was in reality only a few seconds, everything went black...

Only a couple of miles away from the sinking vessel sat the lifeboats, rising and falling with the gentle waves of the relaxing sea, the storm had calmed down considerably in the last hour...but the light rain continued to fall onto the ship, and the lifeboats dotted around her.

Oliver gripped the edge of the boat he was in so hard his knuckles turned a sickly shade of white, "Em...come on...please..." he whispered, scanning the water for any sign that she was safe, or at least at surface level.

* * *

Em gasped in a deep and much needed breath when she surface, sharply realising how cold it was, "Shit...shit...shit.." she shrieked, looking around to gage what she should do next.

Breath would only come to her in short bursts, because of the sheer shock of hitting the water at such a high speed...

She swam as far as her exhausted body would allow her to, which was little over half a mile away, where she stayed stock still and watched in a horrified sense of awe as the Princess started to slip dangerously lower still into the water.

"Oh my god..." she whispered, waving her legs back and forth to stay afloat.

No one, not anyone sitting in the lifeboats, or those unfortunate few who had fallen in the water could believe what they were seeing, a ship that only hours ago stood so proudly on the lapping waves of the ocean.

* * *

Em's POV

It's so cold now that even breathing hurts, I can't hardly think, at least not about anything except how I can slowly feel my body freezing almost solid beneath me.

Breath comes only in little white puffs in front of me as my lips shake, pretty much like the rest of me...

The only other thoughts that enter my mind are of Oliver... is he safe? Is he alright? Is he alive even?

I haven't seen him since we lost each other in the corridor during the storm, when we were both running for our lives...

I close my eyes for the faintest moment and there he is, the first man I ever truly loved...

"Cedric..." I whisper, reaching out for his hand.

"Em...you're not supposed to be here yet..." He replied, frowning deeply in worry.

"Oh god...I'm dead?"

He traces his palm over my cheek and for a moment, i swear i could see tears in his eyes, "No..." he whispered, "No...you can't be..."

I held my hand tightly over his, and I could feel him trembling in anger, "Cedric...if it's my time...it's my time.." I reluctantly replied, looking back up and noticing his image was fading, "Cedric...Cedric?"

* * *

Viktor Krum had been a reluctant passenger on his parents holidaying idea in muggle America, and had chosen to travel homeward early, taking a seaward route back to the mainland where he could find a portkey that would take him home.

But his relaxing passage home had most definitely not gone as planned, when, by what he suspected to be foul play, the cruise ship sank.

As he bobbed up and down in the water, watching the ship sink, he looked up and saw a faint image of the Dark Mark in the sky, and it sent a chill down his spine.

He looked around him and let out a slow breath in disbelief at the now bubbling expanse where the liner had last been seen, muggle vessels were most definitely not made to last, unlike the ship he'd used to get to school for seven years.

Overcome by a sense, no a need to try and help the few unfortunate others who'd fallen off to ship instead of being rowed to safety in the lifeboats, he swam as best as he could to the few near motionless figures dotted around him.

Most of them were dead, including a poor old man who looked like he'd had a heart attack as he fell, and a young Chinese woman who'd already frozen to death.

He heard a faint, very faint splashing sound and whipped his head around just in time to see a head disappeared below the water.

"Neh.." he gasped, swimming quickly over and diving under the water to bring the body, what he thought at least, was a young woman, back to surface.

Gasping for breath as they both met the cold night are again, he held tightly onto the body and gently shook her shoulders, "Dobar den?" he repeated a few times, shaking her shoulders and checking she was still breathing.

When the young woman began to cough and splutter violently, he patted her back, while holding her up with his arm around her waist, "Dobre li si?"he asked, holding her chin up.

* * *

Em opened her eyes slowly, coughing and spitting sea water everywhere, "What...what happened?" she asked, focusing and looking at the person in front of her, "Viktor!" she exclaimed, coughing again, "What...what are you doing here?"

Viktor frowned for a moment, and then it dawned on him, "Miss Stewart?" he asked in disbelief, his face awash with surprise, "I...I'll explain later...what on earth are you doing here?"

"I...I'm on my way home...from my honeymoon..." she sighed and looked towards the boats, "But...I don't even know if he's alive or not.." she choked, a tear slipping down her cheek.

Viktor swallowed deeply and whistled as loudly as he could over the sound of the falling rain, and held on tightly to Em as a lifeboat rowed slowly over towards them.

* * *

Oliver's head turned sharply back over when he heard the whistle from where only a few pieces of debris lay now, maybe...just maybe she was alright...

Thankfully, for him at least, he was in the lifeboat that was rowing back towards where the whistle had come from, so he would finally know if his wife was alive or not.

Krum pulled himself along towards the boat and pulled Em along with him as a strange rumbling sound could be heard behind them..

Suddenly, only ten miles away from where they swam, a huge explosion ripped up from beneath the water, sending flaming debris flying everywhere, some of it landing less than a mile away from the boats.

Oliver watched in awe, horrified awe at that, as the debris seemed to fall back to water in slow motion, but suddenly he remembered why they were rowing so quickly...

He threw a lifebelt on a rope out to the swimmers, unable to see who they were for now, "Come on...lets get you.." he stopped when he took the young woman's hand and realised it was Em.

"Em! Oh my god...Em...you're alive!" he cried, pulling her quickly into the boat and into his arms, "Oh god..." he cried, breaking down, "I thought...i thought I'd lost you.."

Em held herself tightly against him, her body shaking violently from the cold even after she'd had a blanket wrapped around her, "Oliver..." she whispered, turning her head for a moment as Viktor was pulled into the boat too.

"Thank you.." she squeaked, laying a hand on his arm, "you saved my life..."

Oliver looked over at the other young man and almost choked in surprise, "Krum?"

Viktor looked over and frowned for a moment, "Yes...I...i remember you...from...from the Yule Ball.."

Oliver nodded and rubbed Em's back, "It's been a long time.."

No more words were exchanged after that, namely because most of the passengers, except those who had to remain awake, had fallen asleep.

Oliver subconsciously kissed to top of Em's damp head as they bobbed along, rowing toward the Californian horizon.

* * *

A/N: Soooooo...what did you all think? Its pap i know...well shout out to Adam Howdeho! who's proof read this chapter about five times while it was being written. Thanks hen you're a star! R & R please mah peeps.

BULGARIAN TRANSLATIONS

'No'

'Hello?'

'Are you alright?'


	5. Home, Sweet Home

Innocent Words Act III

Chapter Five: Home Sweet Home

Author: Moon Chaser 1986

DISCLAIMER

I do NOT, I repeat NOT own any of the Harry Potter characters, all such rights belong to JK Rowling or Warner brothers (I'm not sure which :D)

Author's Note: Hey people, i know its been absolutely ages since i posted a chapter, and i seriously fell off the map fan fiction wise in general but i am striving to get on with getting through Act III which i promise has much more fun yet left to come ((probably quite a miracle i can remember what's going to happen, seeing as i planned all of this four years ago aged sixteen...eeh gads I'm getting old :D))

Anyways, on with the story...

* * *

The rest of the ride back to the Californian coast was a horrendously long one, most people sitting in silence, mostly unable to come to terms with what had just happened, one minute everyone had been peacefully enjoying a luxurious cruise, and the next they were all scrambling towards the lifeboats that would carry them to safety.

Viktor glanced briefly over to Oliver and Em, who were huddled together under a large blanket, she leaning against his chest, and he leaning on the top of her head, he was glad he could have brought some good out of last night's tragedy.

"Hey...um...listen man...i really...just wanted to say thanks again...for doing what you did.." oliver said, finally breaking the silence.

"It was nothing, really, just a slightly more abrupt ending to my holiday than I'd thought..." he looked down at his shoes, "Suppose I need to keep fit anyway, and swimming in cold waters is well...one way of doing it.." he offered a faint smile.

Em glanced over, having woken up while the two men were talking, "So...are the rumours true Viktor?"

"What rumours?" Oliver added in, glancing between Em and the hulking Bulgarian sitting opposite.

"Yes they are.." viktor answered Em first, before turning to Oliver, "I'm transferring from Bulgarian league Quidditch." he explained, keeping his voice down, "The game got a little bit too...commercial back home, not that it isn't commercial in england, it's just more about the game than that."

"That's erm...cool...so who are you transferring to exactly?" Oliver asked, sounding faintly worried that he might come to Puddlemere and replace Em.

"I'm not sure yet...but I should be finding out next week, I get agent over in England to see what offers would come in..."

Em nodded, "Well good luck, whatever happens...and I hopefully look forward to playing against you in the league..."

FIVE DAYS LATER

An audible sigh of relief escaped Em as they looked up at the stadium that had became their second home over the past few years, nothing had changed on it, except for the yearly coat of paint to the stands and the polishing up of the club logo that loomed large about twenty five feet above them.

"Home sweet home eh?" Oliver said, putting an arm around Em's shoulder, leading her inside.

They hadn't gotten five metres inside the building when they were ambushed by their team-mates, hugging them both and bombarding them with questions about the honeymoon.

"Let them breathe a little first ladies.." Frank joked, appearing from behind them, "come on...let's get you two some coffee...you must be exhausted..."

Once everyone was settled with steaming mugs clutched in their hands, frank finally turned to the newlyweds and asked, "So...you had a good time?"

Em glanced up from her cup with a derisive snort, "Not really..."

The others looked more than confused, some of them even worried, "What d'you mean?" Ben piped up.

"Well...the stupid cruise ship sank from beneath us...and I almost died." Em said, putting her cup down, "I'm sorry...just...excuse me a moment..." she said quietly, getting up and walking out of the room, leaving everyone silent and slightly surprised in her wake.

"She's still a bit shaken..." Oliver explained a few moments later, breaking the silence, "She's convinced herself since we got married someone, or something is trying to curse us..."

"Well thats just..."

"...Stupid, i know...but lets just hope that's all the bad luck we're going to have for now...i don't think she could handle much more..."

* * *

Em remained in a pretty down mood for the last few weeks of the summer break, until her Aunt Harriet asked her to go help Martin gather his supplies for his first year at Hogwarts.

"Off to Diagon Alley then eh?" Harriet said, smiling proudly at her son, "i can't believe you're off to Hogwarts already..."

Martin nodded, pulling his cloak on, "I know mum, Come on Em...we're going to miss the shops if we don't go now..."

Em nodded, stepping into the fireplace and closing her eyes as the green flames flared up all around her.

With a great thud she landed in a dark, dank and dusty room, with only a tiny shred of light filtering in from a little hole in the dust clad window, "Damn...wrong fireplace...again.." she cursed, suddenly panicking when she realised Martin hadn't appeared right behind her, "Oh...hell!" she cursed again, pulling herself up to her feet and pulling the door of the obviously abandoned shop open and stepping out into the bright street, "Martin! Where are you?" she called, wandering down the street at great pace, her worry growing by the second.

"Hey...watch where you're going Wood!" A chillingly familiar voice called out as she walked straight into someone.

"Oh go boil your head Malfoy...i don't have time for you right now!" she shot back, pushing him out of her way.

"Just where do you think you're going Missy?" he said coolly, grabbing her by the arm and pinning her up against the nearest wall, "You and I have unfinished business remember?"

Em pursed her lips, "Look Malfoy, i said I don't have time for your pathetic crap and I meant it!" she near growled, stamping on his foot.

A high pitched howl escaped Malfoy, and not three seconds later he pulled out his wand and called out, "Petrificus Totalus!"

Em let out a tiny yelp when she bit the end of her tongue as she fell to the ground, pinned not only by the spell, but Malfoy's knee against her chest, "Listen Wood...i said we had unfinished business and I meant it!"

"Lay off her Malfoy!" a familiar voice called from a small archway in the street.

"oh get lost Potter...this has nothing to do with you!"

"Leave her alone! Now!" he called, landing a hard punch square on Malfoy's jaw, sending him flying backwards into a nearby book stand.

Several people around clapped at cheered at this as Harry undid the body bind and helped Em to her feet, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah...yeah...I'm fine...he just caught me off guard thats all.." Em sighed, brushing herself down, suddenly remembering why she was in such a rush in the first place, "Oh dammit...martin...I can't find him.."

Harry frowned, "Martin?" he paused, "oh...the kid from the wedding who kept stealing everyone's champagne?"

Em smirked softly, "That's him...you've seen him?"

Harry nodded and led her through a short alley onto the main street where Ron and Hermione could be seen sitting outside the ice cream parlour with a familiar figure sitting next to them.

"Martin!" she exclaimed, "Where on earth have you been?"

Martin smirked, licking ice cream off his upper lip, "i fell out of a fireplace just over there..." he pointed across the street, "And you weren't there, so I came outside and Harry was here...so i waited with him.."

Em glanced sideways at Harry, "thanks Harry...I don't how I ended up in there...again.." she smirked ruefully, "So...you guys all ready for sixth year?"

Hermione smirked softly, "I'm practically ready for seventh year.."

Em laughed, "now why doesn't that surprise me?"

The rest of the afternoon was spent laughing, joking about memories past and gathering supplies for the returning students.

"God...its so weird knowing I'm not going back to school...doesn't feel like five seconds ago since i started.."

Harry smiled softly, "Well compared to us it isn't...anyways...you've got your brilliant career ahead of you..." he added.

"oh that reminds me, Hermione?"

The curly haired teen looked up with a nod, "yeah?"

"Your favourite Bulgarian is coming to England...permanently..."

Hermione's face positively lit up about then, "Really?"

Em nodded, "Personally I'm not looking forward to it..."

Ron smirked, "Well obviously...he's the best seeker in the world.."

"Better not let Oliver hear you say that..." Em smirked, "but...he did save my life.." she added.

The three teens frowned, "What? What happened?"

"oh...nothing...just an accident on the way back from Hawaii...anyways...lets get this shopping finished..."

* * *

A/C: Well...its been a while...im a little rusty...and that was probably awful i know...so...i hopes you all likes it :D

Please R&R peeps!

Chapter Six coming soon...

PREVIEW

"And now..." Boomed the commentators echoing baritone voice, "...introducing the Falcon's newest signing..."

Both Em and Oliver looked at each other with a look that said 'uh oh...'. Boy were they in for a tough game...


	6. Normality Restored

Innocent Words Act III: Life After Hogwarts

Author: Moon Chaser 1986

Chapter Six: Normality Restored

DISCLAIMER

I do **not** own Harry Potter or any related characters, locations or such herein, i do however own Emilia.

--AUTHOR'S NOTE--

LOL ok so it's now 2007...this puppy has been in my head for almost five years now... :D I dropped off the map again i know, blame the Sims 2 in all it's addictive glory :D

Ooh also I'll shortly being giving the soundtrack a complete revamp...one song per chapter...so all suggestions would be appreciated...also the soundtrack will be available for free download soon, i'll give you guys instructions as and when you email me requests for the login info :D email me at if you wants it.

Anyways...on with the show...

-------------------------------------------------------------

The few short weeks between the return from their honeymoon and the start of training for the new season flew by all too quickly for Oliver and Em, they'd barely had time to settle back into their newly acquired home near the team house before they were being ordered back to the ground to train their Quidditch loving butts off in preparation for the first game of the season against the Falmouth Falcons, the most notoriously violent team in the league.

"Come on lads! Pick up the pace...we're never going to win if you keep playing like that!" Mr Griff could be heard yelling from the sidelines as his players practiced maneuvers and sneaky little plays they'd been working on for years on end now.

"Come on coach...we're exhausted...we've been up here for nearly twelve hours already!" Ben complained.

"And you'll be up there for twelve more if you don't pick up the pace Simpson!"

Oliver, who was hovering off to one side, defending his precious hoops, rolled his eyes and glanced at Em, who was tossing a snitch around to see how fast she could, she was the only one of them who seemed to be keeping a cool head about Sunday afternoon.

Back in the changing rooms, Griff was still in a foul mood as he snapped at everyone about where they were failing in their game play, he turned on his heels to have a go at Em, but found she was already standing, arms crossed and looking furious as all hell...

"Frank...don't even start...we're doing our best...we're working out backsides off out there...we're exhausted...and if that's not good enough for you then tough!" she grabbed her kit bag and stormed out of the room.

Whirling on Oliver, Frank was going redder in the face by the second, "Tell her...one more outburst like that and I'll sell her to the bloody Cannons!"

Oliver sighed and sat down, Em was really only voicing how they were all feeling about now, they all knew what it would mean to the team to get off to a flying start by beating the Falcons, but pushing them all this hard was sheer insanity.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours later, back at the house, Oliver found Em pacing up and down in the kitchen, she looked full of hell, and yet on the field she'd looked so calm and collected...happy even...

"Em?" he questioned, laying a hand on her shoulder, "Are you alright?"

Em shook her head, "Not really..." the hint of sadness in her voice was more than audible.

Oliver frowned, turning her around her slowly and resting his hands on her shoulders, caressing them gently "What's wrong love?"

Em was shaking, "I'm scared..."

"About Sunday? Because we're going to be brilliant love...you're gonna be brilliant.."

"No...no not that...I'm scared because...because...it's mum and dad..." she swallowed and wiped her eyes, "They're um...they're splitting up.." she squeaked, breaking down into heartbreaking sobs all over again,

Oliver frowned and immediately drew her into his arms, stroking her silken hair with his whole hand in an attempt to comfort his distraught wife, she'd been so hopeful when they got married to live up to the same strength of marriage her parents had, and now this...boy was this a serious knock to her confidence...

----------------------------------------------------------------

Sunday afternoon rolled around way too quickly for everyone's liking, and to say the least, nerves were high...so much so that even the usually cool headed Will was nearly shaking in the dressing rooms at Broadmoor Park, so named for the Falmouth Falcons most famous beaters...

"Ok...look guys...we can do this...and even if we lose...we're gonna give them a bloody good run for their money aren't we?"

"Yeah!" everyone else chanted, pulling on their arm and leg guards and heading out into the visitors tunnel, on away fixtures the visiting team always headed out onto the field first, so the home side could make a grand entrance and get a considerably more rousing round of support from their fans...

The guys were hovering around, making sure they were comfortable and positioned correctly on their brooms as they waited for their opponents to make an appearance, which as sure to be a grand and agressive affair as per usual for the home side.

"And here they come!" came the booming voice of Broadmoor Parks resident coomentator, reeling off the names of the team, each of which garnered a huge cheer from the home fans, and ten there wasa rather unsettling silence...surely...there had only been six names read out..so what on earth was going on now...

"And now...introducing the newest addition to the squad...our new Seeker...Bulgarian international..." the commentator paused, allowing the crowds cheers totake over for a moment, "...Viktor Krum!"

Em and Oliver looked at each other as Krum flew out onto the field, he'd known about this when he saw them in America, but he'd left it out of the lengthy coversation they'd had on the ship to California, "uh...oh..." they didn't have to say it...their eyes said it all...

At first the usually agressive and frankly violent Falcons seemed to be playing a much more placid game than was the norm for them, that was until one of their beaters, Christian Daly, grandson of ther most famous beater Keven Broadmoor, viciously tried to knock Em clear off her broom, of course his efforts were futile, as Em had deliberately been practicing staying on her broom no matter how much someone tried to push her off.

She knew she could keep up with Krum, she could match him for speed any day, but on the skill side of things, he was most definitely a lot sneakier and more devious than she was, and she was starting to get worried they were going to get badly beaten...and on the first day of the season too...

"And that' another ten points to the visitors!" came the booming voice of the commentator, breakng Em's momentary reverie, she knew she was going to have to fly and work her ass off to even contmplate winning this game.

She flew past Oliver, who was having a hell of time this game and was sure to be in for a good rollicking when they all got back into the changing rooms, "You're doing great love!" she called, zipping off when she thought she saw a glimmer of the Snitch, weaving in and out of the Falcons beaters and two of their Chasers, the Snitch firmly in her sights, when, at the last moment, Krum shot across her path and grabbed it, which resulted in a huge cheer from the home fans...they'd won...but only by a thirty point gap.

Em screeched to a halt, and for a split second she was quite unsure of what had just happened, then it hit her when Krum flew up alongside her and offered her his hand, she managed a smile and said, "Good game mate...very good game..."

"Likewise.." he offered, flying off to celebrate with his teammates, while Oliver came over to Em, put his arm around her shoulders and escorted her off the field.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I just...he came out of nowhere..." Em said when she was finally at home with Oliver, both winding down with a nice warm cup of tea to heat them up after that afternoon in the harsh winds of a Cornwall autumn.

"Don't beat yourself up about it love...you did your best and thats all we can ask.."

"But my best wasn't good enough Oliver...if i can't do well in this then what have i got? Nothing..." she sighed and got up, walking into the kithchen to do the washing up.

Oliver leaned back onto the sofa and sighed, her parents marriage breakdown was obviously affecting her a lot more than she was letting on...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Hey hey ladies..it's a little shorter than usual i know...but im saving the good stuff for chapters yet to come...and i promise there is much better to come :D

Song For This Chapter: Marvellous by The Lightening Seeds


	7. Now Is the Winter of Her Discontent

**Innocent Words Act Three: Life After Hogwarts**

**Chapter Seven: Now is the Winter of Her Discontent **

**Author: Moon Chaser 1986**

**Author's Note**

Well hi hi there ladies…it sure has been a while huh? Well I could come out with some long-winded excuse as to why I haven't updated in like six months, but it'd probably be a complete bunch of BS.

What of course you guys will be glad to hear is that I have been working on my writing techniques and such, and I truly believe I can now bring this story to life as much as I've been trying to for the past five years.

So here goes and…ooh! Who else can't believe it's all over huh? I haven't read Deathly Hallows yet (but I do know who dies), but I really should read half blood prince first LOL.

Anyways on with the show.

PS: as a side note…this is what I imagine their home to look like

Oliver and Em's Home (if the hyperlink doesn't work…I'll paste the whole address below...it's really pretty…you should check it out.))

contains a cuss word or three (kidding)…so…if you're offended by swearing, you HAVE been warned.

* * *

As the tiny, delicately frail snowflakes fell from the ashen grey clouds in the sky, you might be the kind of person who would automatically surmise that the mood of any person beneath such awful weather conditions would match that of the skies above their heads… 

But you'd be wrong…

After their rather disastrous opening to the season, Puddlemere United had staged one of the biggest rallies into modern Quidditch history, and now, at the beginning of the league's winter break, they were sitting pretty atop the table, albeit with a very narrow margin over their closest rivals, the Falmouth Falcons.

In a modestly sized house on Navy Drive, on the banks of the river Trent, somewhere outside of Wyre Piddle, in sleepy little Dorset, a Christmas tree was being decorated to celebrate the spirit of the season…

"Just a little bit higher Oliver..." Em grunted faintly as she tried to keep her balance on Oliver's shoulders as he lifted her up to put a golden star atop their ten-foot high tree.

Sure they could have used magic and just levitated the decorations to their appropriate positions on the tree, but this way they found, was considerably more fun…

"There..." he said, straightening his hair up after he'd put his wife carefully down on the floor again, "That looks better now doesn't it? Well…it will do once I turn the lights on..."

Em stood back as Oliver plugged the tiny, twinkling fairy lights in that glowed so beautifully all over the tree, "It looks perfect..." she smiled, wrapping her arms around his waist, "No time to waste though…we've gotta pick up your suit for the party next week…and I've got to do those last minute Christmas cards…poor Chiyo's going to have a coronary when she sees the pile I've got.."

"For once…will you chill out… and stop worrying so much Em? You're going to burn yourself out if you keep stressing like this..." Oliver smirked, grabbing his coat, "I'll go get my suit, you relax…calm down…it's just a party…nothing we haven't done before yeah?"

"Yeah…I know…you're right…just…I want everything to be perfect this year…"

"I know love…I know..." he hmmed, kissing her on the forehead and heading on out through the front door.

* * *

That week that there was to pass between the decorating of their Christmas tree, and team's holiday party, which as was the custom every year, a few competition winning fans were invited to, along with every single member of staff from the stadium of course, right from the chairman, down to the cleaning ladies and house elves… 

And this year it was a grand affair to be sure, seeing as the team had just received an award for the most outstanding performance in a game for the past year, so extra bottles of champagne were being laid on for everyone in celebration of that fact…

Oliver couldn't help but smirk at the nervous expression on Em's face as he drove them towards the hall that had been hired out for the party, "Em…seriously…will you calm down? It's just a Christmas party…everyone's going to be getting completely rat-arsed anyway…"

"Sorry…just…getting one of those feeling again…like…something's not right…I know I'm probably just being paranoid…or…I don't know…just ignore me…I'm being silly…"

"Yeah…you are…come on…we're going to have a great time…besides…we deserve it after the last few month's work we've put in huh?"

"Alright…I suppose you're right..."

So they parked the car up and headed on inside, and they were nearly blown away by the decorations, so many, so…so beautiful…so perfect…

"This…must have cost an absolute bomb…" Em squeaked as Ben and Sam caught up with them…

"Nah…nowhere near as much as you'd think actually…coach called in a few favours…and well, it paid off big style..."

"Yeah…no kidding..." she hmmed, spotting Angelina, Alicia and Katie at the other side of the room, "Oh wow…the girls are here…I'm going to go talk to them alright?" she beamed, kissing Oliver's cheek before heading across the dance floor to her friends.

"Guys…you made it!" she squealed, "I wasn't sure whether you got the invitations…and when I didn't hear anything…I just thought..."

"Relax Em…we wouldn't miss this for the world..." Alicia smirked, sipping her champagne.

"Well I'm really glad you did come…this season has just been…ugh...crazy…and I'm really sorry I haven't been able to see you guys as much as I'd said I would…and Oh my god…Katie?" Em cocked her head to one side, "you're pregnant!" she squeaked, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Katie smiled a little; resting her hand gently on her softly rounding middle, "Didn't want to distract you from your kick-ass game form…but yes…me and George have a little Weasley on the way…" she smiled, "Mrs Weasley…sorry…Molly, she seems convinced it's twins…but I've promised George if it is…no more after this..."

Em laughed, "Well…congratulations…I'm really pleased for you…and if it helps…you're glowing Katie…you really are…"

* * *

A few hours later, all the guests were there, and the party was well and truly in full swing, many people were taking full advantage of the enormous dance floor, however the guys were mostly taking advantage of the buffet and open bar…which was leading to some very raucous banter and singing… 

Em was in amongst the crowds on the dance floor with Ben, when all of a sudden she got a flush of white-hot panic running through her entire body, she knew something wasn't right, something was wrong…

"Where's um…where's Oliver?" she asked suddenly, breaking the silence she'd kept most of the time she'd been dancing.

"Um…I don't know actually…last I saw of him he was talking to Coach and Belle, y'know…that cheerleader girl…" Ben explained, "Why? What's wrong?"

"I don't know…I just…something doesn't feel right…I gotta go find him..." she said, leaving Ben standing there and setting off around the room to find Oliver.

She must have asked just about everyone in the room where her husband was, even Frank, and no one seemed to know where he'd disappeared to, and to say the very least, this worried Em, it worried her a hell of a lot…

"Oliver? Are you out here?" she said as she stepped out onto the back terrace on the hall, "Oliver? You…"

She stopped dead in her tracks then at what she saw, it was one of those moments when inwardly, she prayed she was dreaming, but outwardly, she knew even her worst nightmares couldn't be this bad…

"You…you complete…"

"Em…this is not what it looks like..."

"It's exactly what it looks like Oliver…you've got your arms around another woman…and…your tongue stuck down her throat…" she cried, burning up with rage now…

"Listen…sweet cheeks…it's not my fault you can't keep your man happy…" Belle started, standing up and squaring up to Em, who by comparison, was a good four inches shorter than her, even in heels…

"Don't you sweet cheeks me you little harlot!" Em snapped, "I catch you in the arms of my husband…and you've got the nerve to talk to me like that? How dare you!"

"Listen here darlin'…" Belle started, but was cut off by a sharp slap to the cheek from the fuming woman in front of her.

"Em…please…calm down…it's really not what it looks like..." Oliver protested, he'd never seen Em this violent, and to be honest, it scared him a little bit…but now he found himself getting a slap from Em, damn…she had a hell of a right hook on her…

"It's exactly what it looks like.." Em screeched, picking her edge of her dress up and moving to head back inside, "You know what?" she turned back for a moment, "you…are a complete…and utter bastard Oliver Wood…and right now…I couldn't care if I never see you again…"

She turned back away from the scene on the balcony and disappeared back inside and out of the hall completely…

* * *

**Author's Notes**

DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN

LOL…is Oliver a lousy cheating git? Did Em over-react?

Maybe a little bit…but to find out what happens next…keep tuning in…and oh yeah…a little review might help peeps.

Ta muchly, and I look forward to reading your comments.


	8. Author's Note

Author's Note

Hi one and all, I know it's been a long…LONG time since I updated Innocent Words, and trust me it's been a frustrating time for me as a writer.

But thankfully I've spent my time out from this story improving my writing style considerably, and thanks to the shuffle feature on my iPod, I've been inspired to revive this series with a view to getting not only Act III finished, but getting Act IV started AND finished in time for the series' tenth anniversary in October next year.

Wow….when I say it like that it's scary to think this whole project was kicked off by just one line in the first Harry Potter movie…weird huh?

Well I have chapter eight already written on paper and I've started work on Chapter nine. Just be forewarned I think I wrote Chapter Eight easily a year maybe two ago, so it's going to be a bit different to Chapter Nine when it get's finished.

I'm revamping a couple of things, namely the upcoming Quidditch World Cup's location, I'm going to be a tad lazy and set in in South Africa, then at least I can put all those weeks I spent watching the World Cup last summer to some good use

Watch this space peeps


End file.
